1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer graphics and, in particular, discloses a full colour desk top publishing system capable of creating and printing A3 size true colour images at 400 dots per inch (dpi).
2. Description of the Related Arts
DTP systems such as VENTURA PUBLISHER and PAGEMAKER are well known and provide for document and image creation generally in personal computer systems with the aid of a mouse-like input device and a half-tone laser printer (black on white).
However, there exists a need for DTP systems to operate in full colour and to provide greater versatility for image creation and editing. Full colour DTP systems have been constructed but those known arrangements are expensive when high quality is demanded.